1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component handling apparatus for positioning an electronic component under test (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “device under test (DUT)”), such as a semiconductor integrated circuit device, using an image processing technology, an electronic component testing apparatus including the electronic component handling apparatus, and an electronic component testing method using the electronic component handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to the Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-234440 filed on Oct. 24, 2012 and the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/058,876 filed on Oct. 21, 2013 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
An electronic component handling apparatus for positioning a DUT using an image processing technology is known which comprises a contact arm and an alignment device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: WO2003/075023). The contact arm has a holding part that holds the DUT and a base part that is connected to the holding part via a lock and free mechanism. The alignment device has a camera that images the DUT held by the holding part and a driving part that relatively moves the holding part with respect to the base part. When the DUT is relatively positioned with respect to a socket, the camera images the DUT held by the holding part and thereafter, in a state in which the lock and free mechanism is released, the holding part is relatively moved with respect to the base part on the basis of the image information.
Patent Document 1: WO2003/075023